


Pure Happiness

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie was being proposed to a third time but this time it was different.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Pure Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic came from New Girl, and was meant to be funny but instead ended up cheesy af lmao

Two times she had been proposed to. One at the time seemed to be perfect with some slight hesitation on her part but what was really holding her back? And so she said yes to Jake who knelt before her in a restaurant with strangers eyes all on her waiting for an answer. Then there was Qasim, who she hadn’t been dating as long as she had Jake at the time, her sweet sometimes awkward Qasim who she loved but was hesitant on accepting his proposal. Was she ready to be married again? She knew he wouldn’t cheat, but there were plenty of other ways she could end up hurt once again. She loved him, she did. But did she love him enough to jump?

She said yes too late.

Now here she was, being proposed to again. Except this time the circumstances were as different as they could be. 

Nick knelt in front of her with a grin on his lips and a sparkle in his eye, around the room people she loved stood waiting with looks of surprise but smiling, her hand over her mouth and eyes wide with wonder because they discussed marriage but she didn’t think he wanted it yet here he was with a ring and all, but most of all...she felt no reason to hesitate.

“Yes.” She said quietly, moving her hand away from her face to grin back at him, her voice shaking with emotion. “Yes, Nick.” She told him louder.

“Wait..yes?” Nick seemed to stumble a little making her laugh softly, genuinely shocked she said yes despite that being the answer he was sure she would respond with. 

“Yes!” Ellie laughed with watery eyes, nodding her head.

“You said yes..” Nick’s smile if possible got bigger, and Ellie felt as if she could fly when he slipped the ring on her finger and stood, cupping her face to pull her into a toe curling kiss. 

Cheers when up around them from the team, other coworkers, and most importantly her family. Nick spun around lifting her left hand in the air— “She said yes!” He shouted, making the cheering escalate in sound. 

Ellie couldn’t stop smiling even as her cheeks hurt. Her family ran over to hug her first then Nick, as their work family switched off to hug her next.

He pulled her in for another kiss and Ellie melted into him in a way she didn’t do often. She loved Jake and Qasim, but the love she had for Nick was something entirely different.

* * *

Hours later Ellie felt a mixture of annoyance and amusement join in on her happiness. 

They laid naked in bed wrapped up in the blanket, ready to celebrate just them and have sex for the first time as an  _ engaged _ couple—but Nick wouldn’t stop crying.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” He kept telling her, wiping away the tears. “I’ll stop ruining the moment-” Ellie sighed in relief, leaning in to kiss him again. Nick pulled her in to kiss her deeper...but the kiss only lasted seconds before he pulled away from her quickly. 

“Nick, seriously?!” She couldn’t help but chuckle. Secretly she loved seeing this side of him, the Nick that didn’t care about keeping up the tough persona. He didn’t need to be strong with her, and it took time for him to learn that. 

“Fuck Ellie, I’m sorry.” Nick looked at her with eyes filled with love. “I’m just really happy.”

She tilted her head and smiled, placing her hand on his cheek and smoothing over his cheek with her thumb. “Me too.”

He placed his hand on her hip to push her down, moving to hover over her as he kissed her this time without crying. 

Their night continued with whispered ‘I love you’s’, and it was the best engagement night she’d ever had, continuing from the best proposal. 


End file.
